Protector
by SpacedOutAnna
Summary: Herald-Trainee Lyra is attacked brutally, yet is rescued by a mysterious Herald. The tale of how they come to protect eachother.
1. Part One

Herald - Trainee Lyra rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to focus on the words on the page in front of her. Geography had never been her best subject but she needed to do well on this next test or else Herald Devon would have her hide. 

  
  


From the other side of the desk echoed a quiet snore. Lyra swore under her breath and picked up a piece of crumpled vellum that she had attempted to write an essay on (Failing miserably). She picked it up and tossed it over the partition which separated the desk in the library and struck the Heir-Presumptive to the Kingdom of Valdemar on the head. 

  
  


The muffled snoring was replaced by a muffled curse. Her twin stood and glared at her. "What was that for?"

  
  


"To get you to shut up - one of us is actually trying to study!" Lyra replied, turning the page in the textbook. Ore deposits - she sighed, propping up her head with her elbow.

  
  


"I wasn't the one who procrastinated studying to go for that midnight ride last night," Kris strolled around the desk, leaning against the edge.

  
  


"You actually like geography," Lyra groaned. 

  
  


"Yeah and I don't like - what's his name? The muscle bound lacking brains count..." Kris dodged another scrap of vellum.

  
  


"You know that I only went to the field with him because I got sick of Mother dropping oh so unsubtle hints," Lyra groused.

  
  


Kris nodded sympathetically. "I had to spend most of the last ball with the Seneschal's granddaughter. The one who kept on referring to Jaylen as 'that pretty horsey', I'm going to have to restrain Jaylen from biting her next time Mariella tries to pet her nose."

  
  


Lyra snickered. She and Kris had been chosen two years ago by a set of twin companions, Jaylen and Jayse. They had left the Royal Suite and moved into the Collegium, starting to learn how to be Heralds. They had been busy but enjoyable years, the twins had made a number of close friends from among their year-mates. 

  
  


One of them was sitting only a few paces away, head buried in another geography book. Yet, as Lyra had read in pain - Geoff was fascinated by geography, by studying the land around them. In his first year of study at the Collegium he had independently studied the Change circles left around Valdemar during the Mage Storms and had studied their make-ups, trying to positively identify their origins. He had a wicked sense of humour but sometimes Geoff mystified Lyra.

  
  


"Did you know that they've found evidence of aquatic plant fossils up in the Combs?" he asked the twins breathlessly, looking up from the tome for the first time in a mark.

  
  


"No..." Kris started before he could stop himself.

  
  


Lyra headed off the lecture she knew that was coming by rising from her seat, closing the textbook she had been studying with a dull thud. "I'm for bed." she announced.

  
  


"So early?" Kris asked. Lyra inclined her head towards the clock in the library and his eyebrows rose when he saw it was nearly eleven. The librarian would soon be going around to douse the lamps. So he rose as well, pulling Geoff with him, though their fellow student loathed to leave his book. 

  
  


The three had just passed through the heavy wooden doors of the library when a shout rang from a lower level of the Palace.

  
  


"FIRE!!!"

  
  


The call was followed by one sent by Mindspeech :Fire! In the Companion's Stable!:

  
  


The three broke out at a run going down the stairs. From all within the Palace Heralds leapt into action. For all the Herald's knew something infinitely disturbing, which their Companions were communicating to them quite clearly. The doors to the stable had been barred.

  
  


It was a common courtesy to the Companions that the doors to the stable were never closed, allowing them to come and go as they pleased. If they were closed for weather purposes, the hatches were left open so that the Companions could swing the doors open and closed with pressure. The bars that lay hanging by the entrances had been there for centuries, present to protect young foals during a siege if one was ever laid upon the palace. But someone had barred those doors. And there were Companions inside the stables. Two mothers, with new foals - trapped. 

  
  


Kris went for runs each morning and so he outpaced his twin and friend quickly, was one of the first to arrive at Companions Field. Ahead, he could dimly see Equestrian Masters Keren and Sherill flying over the fences, coming from their quarters in the Heraldic Suites. The flames were licking one end of the stables by the time he arrived, and the fire brigade was pouring water over it. Keren was at one entrance, lifting the bar out of place, her Companion helping her as best they could. The Companions at the Palace were huddled around the stables, some helping the brigade pull hoses, another group helping Sherill try to lift the heavy iron bar. Kris put more speed into his pace as he approached and he slipped through the mass of Companions, to be next to Keren. With a grunt he moved beside her, adding his strength to her efforts. She barely glanced at him but acknowledged his presence with another attempt. 

  
  


Together they lifted, their companions pouring strength into them through their bond and finally the bar budged and was off the door. Kris dropped it to the grass, his chest heaving as he stumbled to the side. He barely noticed the Companions galloping out of the stables - the foals following their mothers. They rode out and stopped amid a cluster of healers who had evidently ran from their own Collegium. Their Heralds were also waiting, to throw their arms around their best friend's necks. 

  
  


From the edge of the crowd, Lyra saw her brother lower himself to the grass. She started to push herself through the crowd that had assembled, mostly Heralds and Companions but what looked to be a few courtiers, bards, mages and healers scattered among the crowd. She moved to the edge to go around a group of companions, not noticing the man in gray following her.

  
  


She stepped briefly into the bush, to see how much damage had been made to the back of the stables when a hand was clamped upon her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and she was thrown to the ground.

  
  


Lyra screamed both verbally and mentally and began to fight off her attacker. She seemed to have the elements of surprise - he had obviously been expecting a princess- not a girl who had been learning to fight since she had learned how to walk.

  
  


She got in a kick to his knee and the man nearly fell, cursing in what sounded like... Rethwallen? Lyra rolled to her right as he inadvertently let go - springing up onto her feet for an attack.

  
  


But someone beat her to it. From his left the man was rushed by a blur of white, knocking him to the ground. Two punches and a wrenching of the man's shoulders and it was over. The man - an assassin? - was lying immobile. Lyra backed up to lean against a tree, breathing heavily.

  
  


"Thank you," she panted to the Herald who was now tying the assassin's hands with some twine.

  
  


He looked up at her and hazel eyes met brown for a quick harsh second. "Don't thank me - learn not to put yourself in danger."

  
  


"What?" Lyra exclaimed. She would have continued if they had no been joined by what seemed half the Heraldic Circle, her companion Jayse, in the lead.

  
  


"Ly!" her twin threw himself at her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "By the light - thank Kernos you're all right! What happened?"

  
  


"I - I don't know. I was going around to see the other side and this man - " Lyra felt herself shaking. But that was silly - she was fine! She had been saved. "I screamed, and fought and then - a Herald..."

  
  


Talia was at her elbow. "What Herald, pet?"

  
  


Lyra shook her head, feeling cloudy. " I didn't get his name - isn't he still here?"

  
  


Talia shook her head. "You were alone when I got here." She put an arm around the girl. "Come on - you've had a nasty shock. Let's get you to bed."

  
  


Lyra was too shaken to argue and let herself be led back to the Collegium, Jayse beside her the whole time until she reached the building. She allowed herself to be put to bed and dutifully drank down the foul concoction that Talia handed her. Lyra didn't feel the quiet commandment to sleep - she only felt the mist overcome her.

  
  
  
  


When Talia arrived at the Royal Suite she found Selenay pacing the floor nervously, while Daren tried to sooth his wife and lifebonded from the couch.

  
  


Selenay immediately turned to her Queen's Own. "How is she?"

  
  


"Fine. A little shaken - but that's to be expected. Kero says she did extremely well, would have been able to handle the assassin even if the other Herald hadn't arrived on the scene." Talia assured the Queen.

  
  


Daren frowned. "Do we know who this mysterious Herald is yet?"

  
  


Talia nodded slightly. "I've had Rolan make inquiries. It was Companion Dathor's Chosen, Herald Conor."

  
  
  
  


Conor leaned into Dathor as he brushed his Companion's flank, he had gotten smudged with ashes while helping crews clear debris from the stables.

  
  


His Companion nuzzled his shoulder with his nose and Conor grinned. He and Dathor were close, like brothers. They had only just returned to Haven after a long Circuit ride towards the East. The Hardonen border was still a dangerous place - Hardon was still a hard country to survive in and occasionally residents would sneak across the border, trying to pilfer from the more prosperous Valdemarens. 

  
  


Conor hated going to the Border. He himself was Hardonen, had escaped with what was left of his family at the beginning of the war. He hated to see his country in such dire straits.

  
  


His Companion turned an sapphire coloured eye towards him, :The Queen's Own is approaching.:

  
  


Talia? Why would she have anything to do with him? Conor straightened quickly, brushing at his rather ragged Whites which he had donned to help the crews earlier.

  
  


"Herald Conor?" came the soft, melodious voice from the end of the stable. The Companions had been moved into one of the Royal Family's stables until their own could be repaired.

  
  


"Here, Herald." Conor called back. 

  
  


The much shorter Herald smiled at him as she came around the bend. "Rolan told me you were here, just not that you were hiding."

  
  


Conor smiled slightly, but Talia saw that it did not reach his hazel eyes. "What can I do for you?"

  
  


"It's more what I - on behalf of the Queen - may do for you."

  
  


Conor raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

  
  


"For helping Lyra..." Talia began but Conor shook his head.

  
  


"That was nothing. I saw a Trainee in need of aid. Do you know yet who the man was?" Conor turned to continue brushing Dathor.

  
  


"Kero has identified him as a member of a Mercenary company from Rethwallen - not very well regarded in terms of the Guild. We aren't yet sure of why he attacked Lyra." Talia stepped closer to him, crossing her arms. "The Queen is still grateful. If there is ever anything you need - "

  
  


Conor flashed her a brief smile. "I am quite content, Queen's Own. Besides, I probably won't be in Haven much longer, I should have another Circuit assignment soon."

  
  


Talia nodded slightly. "You prefer to ride Circuit."

  
  


Conor shrugged. "I don't like big cities that much."

  
  


Recognition flashed in Talia's eyes. "I thought I remembered you. You're mildly empathic - I tutored you while you were still in the Collegium." Her brown eyes appraised him, "Yet you're one of the better fighters in the Circle."

  
  


"There's nothing to say that Empaths don't like to fight. I have strong shields. I prefer not to feel anyone's emotions - much less whom I'm fighting." Conor turned back to Talia. "Is there anything else?"

  
  


Talia blinked. "No... But should you ever need anything..."

  
  


Conor shook his head. "I doubt I ever shall. I'm a simple man, Herald. A good bed here, a good saddle for Dathor and I'm content."

  
  


Talia nodded. "Of course." She made to leave before stopping herself. "Nonetheless - Lyra would like to speak with you at your convenience. To thank you I believe."

  
  
  
  


Lyra sighed as she paced a steady circuit through the Queen's Garden. Often when she was young, she had played here with her brother. Occasionally, Elspeth would join them or even more rarely one of her parents would visit the twins. Days of innocence long gone.

  
  


Her brow furrowed as she thought of the Council meeting she had just attended. The Councillours had been in an uproar over the attack - but they were clearly more concerned with the security breach than with Lyra's own safety. She had expected a lack of interest in her, most of them were aging Courtiers looking to improve their place in life yet it still angered her when they discussed her or Kris as is the twins weren't even present. Until both of them graduated from the Collegium, and one was chosen as the official Heir they were seen as valuable pawns to be moved around - each Councillour believing that they must be moved their way.

  
  


Lyra often thought that if not for the presence of her twin in those meetings, she would go rather messily mad.

  
  


She was interrupted of her daydreams of dancing on the Council table to the shock of all present by the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Lyra spun quickly, hand immediately drawing her short knife. Could it be another attacker - ?

  
  


Her fears were settled when the Herald who had rescued her stepped out from behind a bush. He raised an enquiring eyebrow at her. 

  
  


"You thought I was an assassin?" his voice was low, husky, and had a touch of an accent to it.

  
  


Lyra blinked. "No - well, yes. I suppose I'm still rather jumpy after..." her voice trailed off as she sheathed her knife and she wrapped her arms around herself.

  
  


"Since two nights ago." he finished cleanly, smoothly.

  
  


Lyra smiled. "Yes. And I'd like to sincerely thank you, Herald - ah," she suddenly realized that she didn't know his name.

  
  


"Herald Conor, m'lady," he replied with a smile, extending a hand. She automatically extended her hand as well.

  
  


Lyra pretended to not feel the shock that raced through her when her hand slipped easily into his. Her breathing grew shorter as he raised her hand to his lips, his hazel eyes meeting her calmly as he kissed it.

  
  


Lyra pulled her hand back with a jerk. "Please - don't call me m'lady. I'm still just a simple Trainee like everyone else."

  
  


He nodded shortly. "Of course."

  
  


A silence fell over the garden. Lyra crossed her arms. "You know - I didn't really need your aid."

  
  


That eyebrow rose again. "Oh really?"

  
  


A stubborn look settled over her face as she gazed at him. "I would have been able to disarm him quite quickly I do think. My companion was only a few minutes behind you."

  
  


"Heralds cannot always count on their Companion's swooping in to save them," he countered.

  
  


Lyra furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"Have you ever entertained the possibility that your Companion may be restrained - any attacker who is really serious will consider that. What if your Companion had been one of those caught in the Stables? You would have been all alone."

  
  


"I'm never alone," Lyra's voice was more bitter than stubborn. She shook her head slightly before she looked back to Conor. "No matter what - I'm never alone. Even in my rooms, I know that my twin is not too far away, my parents only a few floors away. My sister and brother in law hover over me in my magic lessons, all the Heraldic teachers watch me constantly. And when I go to Court -" Lyra stopped herself. "I'm sorry, Herald Conor, but I doubt that I should ever have to worry about being alone."

  
  


"I see." His reply was short, but tinged with understanding. From the other side of the palace, one of the bells at the Collegium rang. Lyra was startled at her speech - but somehow, she had felt as though she could talk to this handsome Herald.

  
  


Lyra smiled at him. "But again, Herald, thank you. Now - I have a class I'm going to be late for if I don't hurry."

  
  


He nodded. "It was simply my duty," but for the first time he smiled at her and Lyra felt herself comforted by that.

  
  


With another smile, she slipped past him to head down the path. She turned into the path of hedges towards the Collegium. And stopped.

  
  


Another man, dressed in the same dark grey suit as the first attacker. He leered at her, then spoke in harsh Rethwallen. "Now, little princess, you will be coming with me." 

  
  


He lunged for her and Lyra jumped back, into the arms of another man. The second grabbed her around the neck, trying to stifle any noise she might make but she kicked backwards and heard the satisfying crack of a kneecap. 

  
  


He cried out hoarsely, dropping to his other knee and she followed the first blow with an elbow into his face and a kick to his crotch. He doubled over on the ground. 

  
  


She felt more than heard the zing of a throwing knife fly by her shoulder. The first was striding towards her resolutely, another at the ready. Lyra rolled to the side, jumping to her feet in a controlled movement. Her own knife was in her hand so quickly she barely realized she had reached for it. She took a step towards him, but fell to the ground as she was thrown from her feet. The second had grabbed her ankle, sending her flying into the hard shale of the path. 

  
  


She hit the ground with a grunt. She had landed on her knife arm - and her wrist now felt broken. She saw the glint of her knife lying a foot away. She didn't have time to make another noise.

  
  


The first assassin now stood over her, a sneer on his face. "It is time for you to pay for your moth - " he jerked and stopped as a slow red stain, spread across his chest from where the knife had buried itself in his heart. He fell to his knees, blood bubbling at his mouth and then fell to the ground. 

  
  


Lyra felt herself being lifted and began to cry out, except that the pain was too much. She shut her eyes tightly as her arm was moved, struggling to breath. Her mind coldly calculated her injuries, broken wrist, foot, three cracked ribs.

  
  


When she opened her eyes she saw Conor's strong chin as he sprinted towards the Palace. 

  
  


"I told you I was never alone," was all she managed before falling into welcome unconsciousness.

  
  


Lyra was awoken by the feel of a cold cloth to her head and her parents arguing.

  
  


"Selenay-"

  
  


"No! No - I will not be placated Daren! Two attacks in as many days, her Companion injured... she needs to be protected."

  
  


"We went over this with Elspeth..."

  
  


"No - I went over it with Elspeth. You don't want to put your daughter in danger do you?!"

  
  


"Of course not!"

  
  


Lyra heard her mother take in a long breath, probably the start of a tirade and chose the moment to join the conversation.

  
  


"Bloody hells! Can't you two do this anywhere but my bedside?" she moaned, putting a hand to the compress on her brow.

  
  


There was the sound of rustling silk and Lyra felt her mother's hand upon her own. 

  
  


"You're awake, thank the Gods," Selenay said, her voice contrite.

  
  


"The Healers told you she would, she's not glass!" As Lyra opened her eyes she saw her father come to stand behind her mother. "Hullo there, love. How're you feeling?"

  
  


"Awful..." Lyra croaked. "Water?"

  
  


Selenay passed her a cool pottery cup filled with water and Lyra drank with relish. When she had drained it, she passed it back with a murmured "Thank you."

  
  


Selenay looked down at her with worried eyes. "We were so worried."

  
  


"How long have I been out?" Lyra asked.

  
  


"A little more than a day. The Healers healed you, so we thought it best to let you sleep and recoup your energy."

  
  


Lyra nodded, she had noticed that her wrist had been healed, the bone in her foot was still sore but felt better and she could breath. "Conor brought me here?"

  
  


Selenay smiled, nodding. "He raised half the Palace first though. I can't bear the thought of if he hadn't been there." Daren placed a hand on his lifebonded's shoulder.

  
  


Lyra shook her head, "Jayse would have come for me." But for the first moment since she had awoken, she realized she couldn't feel her Companion's comforting presence in her mind. 

  
  


Daren reached out to touch his daughter's cheek. "It seems as though your attackers planned ahead, they had another accomplice waiting for him."

  
  


Lyra sat up quickly. "What? Oh - " she moved to jump out of bed but her parents stopped her.

  
  


"He's fine dear, a few scratches and a torn ligament but is no longer in any danger." Selenay soothed.

  
  


Lyra regarded her mother with serious dark brown eyes. "No longer in any danger?"

  
  


Selenay glanced down, realizing her slip of the tongue. "There were a few moments when he might have been in danger, but the Healers healed him completely. When you're released you may see him immediately."

  
  


Lyra crossed her arms. "And just when will I be released?" 

  
  


Daren crossed his arms in return as he regarded his daughter sternly. "When the Healers say that you may. It may be a day or two."

  
  


"A day or two!" Lyra sighed. "I'll die of boredom."

  
  


Selenay graced her with a frown. "It's better than dying by assassination."

  
  


Lyra had the decency to blush slightly. She quickly changed the subject. "Did we capture any of the attackers."

  
  


"Well, Conor eliminated the one we believe to be in charge. The other two refuse to speak. Though, the third has an excuse. Jayse managed to break his jaw with a blow from one of his hooves." Daren informed her with a smile.

  
  


Lyra smiled as well. "I won't have any pity for him - serves him right for taking on a Companion."

  
  


Selenay brushed a lock of her hair from Lyra's face. "Yet we're still at a loss as to the purpose behind these attacks."

  
  


Lyra frowned, thinking hard. "Before Conor threw his knife, the leader was saying something about me paying for my mother I think." She looked towards the Queen. "Do you have any idea what he could be referring to?"

  
  


Selenay sighed. "Rulers are often not the most popular of people, especially to foreigners. You're sure that these were Rethwallen as well?"

  
  


Lyra nodded. "Very. Their accents were very harsh... almost Southern I think."

  
  


Daren nodded approvingly. "I'll see what I can do with my contacts there." 

  
  


Lyra glanced towards the window, sighing. "Conor warned me about this."

  
  


Her parents exchanged a look. "Oh he did - did he?"

  
  


Lyra nodded. "I was thanking him, and he said that there would be a time that my Companion might not be able to help me. And he was right." Her expression was troubled. "I should have listened to him."

  
  


"Perhaps now you will." Selenay replied absently. She rose. "Well pet, we have to get back to the Palace - sooth the Council. Rest - alright?" She leaned down to kiss Lyra on the forehead. "Your brother will deliver some work for you once classes are done for the day."

  
  


Lyra grimaced. "I can't make an excuse to not do it?"

  
  


"No chance of it, consider it practise for ruling. You never get a vacation," her father replied affectionately. "We'll be back after dinner. Get better." 

  
  


Daren closed the door behind him and looked to Selenay. "They're focussing their attacks on Lyra."

  
  


Selenay nodded, setting her jaw. "Which means we have a traitor on the Council."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Part Two

Three days later, Lyra was allowed to leave the House of Healing. After a final check up with Healer Merriam, who had been overseeing her care, Lyra gratefully donned her own, comfortable gown of Trainee Gray. She had just pulled her hair into a long tail coming down from her crown when there was a rap on the door.

  
  


A guardsman opened it, in her mother's formal livery. "Madame, I've been asked to escort you to your mother's quarters?"

  
  


Lyra regarded him oddly. "And why would I need as escort for barely two hundred metres?"

  
  


The Guardsman averted her eyes. "Um... perhaps you should address that to the Queen." He stepped out of the doorway so that she could exit.

  
  


Lyra became more and more annoyed as she moved out of the House, where the Guard was joined by two others, who formed a protective circle around her. She began to fume as they got even closer to her parents' suite. 

  
  


The door was opened for her and she stalked in, not surprised to see Elspeth there as well as her parents.

  
  


"I'm under guard??!!" Lyra demanded, her hands on her hips.

  
  


Selenay rose, regarding her youngest daughter. "We believe it's what best."

  
  


"What's bloody best??? This is my life!" Lyra shot back.

  
  


"Which is in danger," Daren responded.

  
  


Elspeth walked over to her sister, putting an arm around her. "Kitling, I've been in your exact position."

  
  


Lyra crossed her arms. "But you were allowed to leave," she sent a dark look at her parents. "I have a feeling that I won't be."

  
  


"Well, I was finished my training," Elspeth replied diplomatically. 

  
  


Lyra pushed away, beginning to pace. "I can't go through the Collegium with three guards on me all the time!"

  
  


"It would only be two actually," Selenay cut in.

  
  


Lyra glared at her mother. "I don't see any guards hanging around Kris."

  
  


"Kris isn't going to succeed!" Selenay snapped.

  
  


Lyra stood stock still for a moment. "What?" she whispered.

  
  


Selenay moved around the desk. "Kitling, you know that Kris isn't suited for any real responsibility. He'll be wonderful Herald, but when it comes to diplomacy..."

  
  


Elspeth sank into an easy chair. "He's about as subtle as the 'oh-shoot-me-now' uniform."

  
  


Selenay graced her eldest with a weary eye, "I wouldn't talk in that get up."

  
  


Elspeth grinned, crossing her arms and making her long, trailing sleeves float in the air. Selenay turned back to Lyra. "The Council and Circle have been in agreement about this for a while, we were just going to wait on announcing it until you had earned your Whites."

  
  


Lyra took in a deep breath. "And that's why the assassins are after me." She looked up at her mother, looking far more wise than her sixteen years. "Isn't it."

  
  


Selenay nodded. Daren moved forward. "Lyra, you must understand that you need to be protected."

  
  


The girl glanced down, nodding in acquiescence. But she raised her hair, her jaw set stubbornly. "But no guards. I want a Herald guarding me, someone I can trust absolutely."

  
  


Selenay frowned slightly, then nodded. "It makes sense. If Skif was still here I'd assign him to you but..."

  
  


Lyra looked sure of herself, and yet somewhat secretive. "I want Herald Conor." 

  
  


Daren leaned against the desk. "He has already been serving the task, albeit informally."

  
  


Elspeth nodded. "He's a good Herald. He's actually somewhat sensitive to Mage energies, not at all Gifted, but he would be ideal because he can feel when magic is at work." She looked towards Lyra, "He could be useful to keep you from blowing anything more up."

  
  


Lyra stuck out her tongue at her elder sister. "I'm not so badly off. And I barely singed Darkwind."

  
  


Selenay rolled her eyes. "Children. Very well, Conor will guard you. He can be spared from Circuit. I'll have Talia see to it."

  
  


"Can I escort myself to my room?" Lyra asked.

  
  


"Fine." Selenay brushed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Expect Conor in the morning."

  
  


Lyra smiled enigmatically. "I will."

  
  



End file.
